Lips Of An Angel
by x Iris x
Summary: ONESHOT Songfic. It's the summer after high school graduation and Troy couldn't be happier being with Gabriella for 3 years. But could one late night phone call change everything? Past Troypay
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to the new song 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder..for like the hundredth time, lol, and all of a sudden I got some inspiration for a Troypay fic. Thought it would be a cute one-shot. Tell me how you like it when you review, which I really hope you do on your way out :). **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the song, the movie, or the characters. Maybe just the story line. Enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

My phone rings at 12:30 p.m. I walk into the next room to pick it up. "I'll be right back Gabs, I'm just gonna see who it is." My eyes moisten at the sight of the letters I see on the caller ID.

'_Honey, why're you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why're you cryin, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud'_

So here's the story. About three years and six months ago, I shared an incredible relationship with an amazing girl. Her name was Sharpay Evans, and she was crazy about me. The togetherness we had was one of a kind, and the fact that nobody expected it was one of the things that made it so exceptional. The spark between us was unique and matchless. We were up so high that no one could touch us. It was amazing while it lasted, and its ending was a dark, empty time for me in those two months before I moved on.

'_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on'_

And indeed I did move on; for it was not long before I found another girl that made me weak in the knees and pink in the cheeks. Her name was Gabriella, and us, as a _we_, have lasted for three years now. It's the summer after senior year and yet another relationship has temporarily bandaged my broken heart. But there have been times where I lay sleepless in bed at night and those are the times when I feel the empty hole in the depths of my heart. There has only been one and only one that could fill that hole. It was you. You were that one and only. I peek into the room where Gabriella is sitting and reading a book. She looks pretty occupied, so I pick the phone up with me and walk further into the room.

'_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_it sounds so sweet_

_coming from the lips of an angel,_

_hearing those words, it makes me weak'_

My stomach drops when I hear you talking to me. Just hearing the sound of your voice brings so many memories to my mind.

**(These next italics are flashbacks)**

_Troy and Sharpay walk and walk, kicking the brown, orange and yellow leaves underneath them. Sharpay is wearing Troy's Wildcats jacket because she was chilly, and her hair is long and straightened. She has on a pair of dark blue tight fitting jeans and her nails are done in french manicure on her tips **(fake nails)**. The couple walks hand in hand, talking and laughing. Just before they get to Sharpay's house, Troy turns his head to Sharpay and kisses her. A couple leaves fall from the tree above them and land in Troy and Sharpay's hair. After separating they laugh about it and reluctantly rip their hands apart. Sharpay walks up to her front door and waves to Troy as he shakes the leaves out of his hair. She giggles. That had been their very first kiss._

_Troy and Sharpay are at the beach, their feet in the cool water. The sky is blue and beautiful. Troy wears a pair of white trunks and Sharpay wears a light blue bikini. One of the waves splatters up at Sharpay and she squeals, "It's cold!" "No it's not, it's beautiful!" Troy teases, splashing her with the water. Sharpay giggles and shrieks, covering her face with her hands. "Aah! Stop!" she giggles. She starts running away from him and he chases after her. He throws his arms around her waist from behind and twirls her around, throwing her into the water. A wet Sharpay stands up again, wiping underneath her eyes, and she pulls Troy deeper into the water and dunks him under. Troy pops up from underneath her and picks her up on his shoulders. She screams. A wave crashes and they both fall backward into the water. The two of them start cracking up._

I almost feel like I want to hold on to that voice and never let go. I remember you used to stay on the phone with me every night until I fell asleep. It's amazing how your voice is still so soothing. I could almost melt. You tell me that you've been thinking about me and that you felt that you needed me now; that you needed to hear my voice. The nature in my gut has always told me to protect you. It was hard; just not being there for you after we broke up. And it's so hard to hear you crying to me now, after I've made a different turn in life. All I can picture is the tears rolling down your cheeks and it kills me. The thought of us has been pushed aside all this time but it hasn't faded away. I can feel you underneath my skin sometimes.

'_Live and die,_

_never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_and yes I've dreamt of you too_

_Does he know you're talking to me,_

_will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue'_

The thing is, I've almost hated myself for suddenly wanting Sharpay, despite the smile it brings to my face when I think about the memories. Gabriella is an incredible girl; I won't deny that she is; and I know that she deserves better. It's just, I can't help but ponder about what may have happened if I hadn't made that turn. If I had maybe stopped at a red light and made a different decision. But who am I kidding? Gabi was beautiful, I was gullible, and I had just come upon puberty! She was the newest and the best thing that was happening to me at the time. She was like my breath of fresh air. Everything was the same until she came around, and I immediately fell for her.

Last thing I heard before graduation was that Sharpay has a boyfriend. He's older than us; by maybe two years at the most, and he used to go to another high school near by. Sitting in front of that stage and watching her walk up to the podium with a smile on her face, taking her diploma and walking off the stage, may have been the last time it really hit me. The stage of her being part of my life was over. She looked satisfied and successful, but not entirely happy. My eyes zoomed in on her perfectly make-up applied face, her very blonde hair and the red cap on her head and I thought, 'There she goes, walking right past me and away from me. Forever. What will happen now? How has the past affected us as a whole?' She was just another reason why my graduation day was a sad one. I carefully stuck my head in view of the door and saw Gabriella, now lying with pillows propping her head and the remote in her hand. Again, my phone conversation didn't seem to faze her much. I just walked out of view and continued talking to you.

'_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_it sounds so sweet_

_coming from the lips of an angel,_

_hearing those words, it makes me weak_

_Live and die,_

_never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel'_

You tell me that you're not happy with your man and that you have nobody to lean on. I tell you that I'm here for you to talk, but not for long. I need to get back to Gabriella before her being clueless turns into suspicion. The tension builds between us, both of us knowing that we still long for each other. We were never able to mend the relationship between us. For the rest of high school, things were always awkward when we were around each other. One or both of us acted fake; like things had never happened between us. When Gabriella came into the picture though, you seemed to get jealous and be flirty around me. I reacted differently than I would have a couple months before that. We never even remained friends. We never had a proper goodbye.

'_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_it sounds so sweet_

_coming from the lips of an angel,_

_hearing those words, it makes me weak'_

For the moment we can be comfortable with each other. We put all our hearts into our words; even our breathing is passionate. We talk and laugh about old times and new times, and things that we never got to do…things that we never got to say. The guilt pushing down on my head and my shoulders scrambles my thoughts around in my mind, for neither of us know what to make of this. "If I could reach through the phone and hold you I would" I say. But what are we? Are we friends? Are we long lost lovers? Are we just eighteen? What do we do? Do we hang up and never speak of this? Do we get together for lunch sometime? Do we promise to keep in touch? I can't keep this kind of secret from Gabriella. I don't know where this phone call can lead to, where two unhappy, love struck teenagers can take themselves. I may not be ready to make another turn. Maybe this time I'll stop at the red light.

'_Live and die,_

_never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel_

_never wanna say goodbye_

_but girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel'_

Sharpay Evans was my one and my only. How will I fill this deep empty hole inside of me? Will we, as an _us_, ever work again?

'_Honey why're you calling me so late?'_

**------------------------------------**

**So did you love it? Hate it? Think it was just OK? I'd like to know, I really would. So PLEASE REVIEW! If you haven't heard the song 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder before, you should listen to it. It's a really good song. Thanks so much for reading. Check out my other fics! I love you all! Peace out!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLE i JUST WANTED TO SAY PLEAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEE START CHECKiNG MY FANFiCTi0N PR0FiLE iF YOU LiKE MY STORiES!! SERiOUSLY! SOME REALLY iMPORTANT THiNGS MiGHT EVENTUALLY BE PUT UP THERE, LiKE RiGHT NOW, SiNCE THERE IS AN UPDATE FROM YESTERDAY TELLiNG THE STATUS OF ALL MY STORiES AND A FRESH NEW iDEA FOR AN UPCOMiNG FiC!!!! SO PLEASE IF YOU GET THE CHANCE JUST TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE :) i WOULD LOVE iT iF YOU DO!! i WiLL KEEP POSTiNG UPDATES ON THERE WHEN i HAVE NEW THiNGS TO SAY, SO FOR THOSE FEW OF YOU THAT MAY ACTUALLY BE FANS… PLEASE:) LOL, i'M MAKiNG SUCH A BiG DEAL AND NOW i'M RAMBLiNG, i'M SORRY. SO GO AND READ THE UPDATE, THEN COME BACK AND REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS OR OPINIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE!! I SUGGEST YOU COME BACK AND COMMENT.. OR LEAVE ME A P.M. i DON'T MIND THOSE AT ALL :) OKAY, VAi VAi! LOL. LOVE YOU ALL PEACE :)**

**iRiS (HEART'S YOU) haha..**


End file.
